Hermione's Dream
by diedlaughing.bfd
Summary: Hermione has a crazy dream, and what happens when she explains it to Ginny? starts out semi serious, goes crazy at the end.


Random story. Not really sure what I was thinking…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry if I just ripped the foundation of your understanding on the universe right out from under your feet. Star Wars is also not mine. ::sob::

Hermione's Dream

Light was shining through the hangings around her bed when Hermione woke up. She slowly sat up and thought about what had just occurred. She hadn't just been dreaming. No, this had been a very complicated and complex dream, one that could take years to unravel the mystery behind it.

At breakfast Hermione was still brooding over what had happened. She suddenly wished that she had stuck with Divination, if only to find out what this danged dream meant!! Letting out a disgruntled huff, she went back to the toast she had been about to eat.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny had arrived. "What's up?"

Hermione looked up at her friend. "Just thinking about the dream I had last night it was very… odd. I know it means something, I just know it! I just can't figure it out!!"

"Ok, maybe I can help. What happened?"

"Well… to start, I got a new best friend who's name was Nancy and then I had to fight her older brother with a light saber-"

"What's a light saber?" Ginny interrupted.

"It's a sword-like thing made of some kind of laser that are used by Jedi, people with magic-like abilities, in a movie called Star Wars. Remember I told you I'd show it to you one day?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, keep going."

"Right, so I had to be him with a light saber, and then when I took his, I heard this random voice calling behind me, so I ran back and found a giant pool in the ground, and the girl making the noise was on the other side of the pool so I jumped in and swam over to the other side only to discover that I was a mermaid and the woman, who I found out was a genie was in shock and we were all surprised to find out that I was a mermaid, and then we were all in the pool when security came in and started yelling at us to get off the school property because apparently we were on school property and we had to get off because it was spring break and then several muffins started screaming at the security guard and threw sporks at him, and then I woke up." She said all this very calmly, and several of the near by students had looked around in interest.

"… Ok, Hermione, I think you've been staying up too long in the library. I want you to go up to the hospital wing and get a sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey. I'll come with you to make sure you get there." It was quite obvious that Ginny thought Hermione was completely delirious.

"NO! I'M TELLING YOU IT MEANS SOMETHING! WE HAVE TO WARN THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" They were starting to get looks from the rest of the school. A few pairs of students started putting their heads together.

"I had the muffin dream too!"

"No way, you're making that up."

"No, seriously!!! The muffins are going to get us, I'm telling you!"

It didn't take long before the entire school was screaming about genies and security guards ("Please men, I think they're called, and apparently they eat donuts, the muffins allies, so that's why they're being attacked by sporks now.").

The entire school then moved out into their halls, still discussing whether or not the muffins would settle on attacking just the please men or would continue to purge the world of muffin and donut eaters ("You know, we could just blow them up. Magic and stuff." "Nah, I don't think they'd come here. Dumbledore is too much of a muffin fan." "Honestly, the other day he tried to take a muffin from Snape, screaming something about muffins have feelings too." "They're all allies, the muffins, donuts, and Dumbledore. We're safe from their muffiny wrath."). After they'd all left, a chocolate chip muffin turned to a blueberry muffin. Clutching his Muffin Army issued spork, he fearfully whispered to the blueberry:

"Dang it all, they've found us out!"

"Don't worry," the blueberry whispered in return. "They don't know we've already infiltrated the school. They won't be able to plan anything without us knowing and reporting back to the head muffin herself!"

Suddenly a nearby corn muffin screamed, "AAHHH!!!!! TALKING MUFFINS!!!!!!"


End file.
